Random Kamikoto One-Shots
by AriaTheLostMelody
Summary: Just like the title says this is just a bunch of one-shots for the ToumaKamijouxMikotoMisaka ship from The Toaru franchise (Toaru Kagkaku no Railgun and Toaru Majutsu no Index) Some of the one-shots conect to each other and others are completely seperate or they are the same chapter from different perspectives.
1. Conversation 01

Touma x Mikoto conversation

To Aru Majutsu no Index and To Aru Kagaku no Railgun

They are sitting on a bench in the usual park with the vending machine.

"Hey Biribiri."-Touma Kamijou

"My name is Mikoto Misaka! not Biribiri! Why can't you remember that?"-Mikoto Misaka

"It's not that I can't remember it's because you're cute when you get angry at me."-Touma

This caused Misaka to start blushing furiously

ToumaWait why did I say that out loud! She's going to kill me! Should I start running now?

Hmm wait why has she not started trying to zap me yet?

"Hey Misaka are you okay?"-Touma

She nods yes

"Can you actually say that with words?"-Touma

She shakes her head no

"Why?"-Touma

"Uhh…...i-it's b-be-bec-because…...w-w-what y-you...s-sa-said...w-wa-was

r-re-really...e-em-embarrassing!"-Mikoto


	2. Accidental Kiss

Be warned I don't believe I'm good at writing romance or comedy so this story of one shots might not be that great. I should have wrote that last chapter... anyway enjoy this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is written in first person point of view and is from Misaka's perspective.

I was sitting on a bench alone when suddenly a little girl started pulling on my sleave and then she said " Onee'san will you play with us?"

I tried to come up with an excuse like that I'm actually really busy but the kids saw through my lie and I ended up getting dragged around a par for a while until one of the male kids said that they had to return home soon. After he had said that I offered to escort them home. After I dropped them off at their home I started walking to my dorm, I noticed that I had an hourbefore I had to be back at my dorm. I stopped at the park with the vending machine that I always kicked to get drinks ever since it ate my money. After I finished my drink I resumed walking home and suddenly I hear someone yelling at someone to move out of the way. I turned towards the sound only to be greeted with a familiar spiky haired idiot. But by the time I had turned to face him he had already crashed into me so I had closed my eyes as tightly as I could to brace for the impact of my body hitting the ground. I never felt my body to hit the ground but I did feel something turn my body over. It took me a while to realize what had happened. All I remember before my mind went blank was that something warm had touched my lips and when I had opened my eyes again I noticed I was on top of the spiky haired idiot and we...we ...w-we...w-w-were...k-k-k-k-ki-ki-ki-s-s-ss-ing!

I was frozen in place I didn't know what to do but then suddenly Kamijou Touma tried standing back up and this caused me to snap back to reality. He finally realized what had happened after we had stood up. All I know is that he had tripped over something and had made sure he was to hit the ground first and that we had accidentally k-k-kis-kiss-kissed.

Me and Touma have not said a word about that inccident and I don't want him to mention it ever and I have promised myself that I will never mention it in return.

I am so sorry if you thought this chapter was too OOC or if it was cringey or if this chapter was just ridiculous but I hoped you enjoyed anyway. I had to take a few brake just to giggle. I don't know why I'm telling you guys this but anyway see you next time


	3. Accidental Kiss 2

So this is Accidental kiss from Touma's point of view. Please don't be angry at my slightly cringy.

So yeah I don't know how to describe my day, I guess it started pretty normal for me anyways. My day started with me being yelled at by Index for not having the ingredients for breakfast. After that I tripped at least five times and then ran into a group of delinquents who got angry at me and started chasing me all around the city until I finally lost them I then realized that I was late for school. By the time I arrived at my class my teacher was crying and my entire class was glaring at me. After that class carried on as usual.

After school I decided to go buy groceries so that the freeloading monster at my dorm wouldn't bite off my head. On my way back to my dorm I tripped three times and then I tripped and started to fall towards a familiar hazel haired ojou-sama. I made sure that she didn't land on the ground when she had happened to turn towards me as I fell on top of her. When I opened my eyes again I noticed something keep soft against my lips...it took me a few seconds to realize that I had just accidentally kissed Misaka. What surprised me is that she didn't seem to react at all to what happened until I try to stand. That seems to bring her back to reality... she didn't say a word to me and I didn't say anything to her.

I have vowed to myself not to bring up this incident unless she is comfortable talking about it.

I am so sorry!(currently I am bowing in apology to all who thought this chapter and the last were extremely awkward and cringey.) I'll make sure the next chapters aren't as OOC or awkward to read, also the next few chapters will probably just be their normal interactions where Touma says something that embaresses Mikoto and she tries shocking him. I don't know for certain that things will happen that way but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading this!


	4. Jealous

**I finally got an idea for this, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't understand the emotion he felt when he saw her with another guy, it couldn't be jealousy right? This he is Kamijou Touma and the she is Misaka Mikoto.

To explain whats happening let's start from the beginning. Earlier that morning he was called in for remedial classes by his teacher. He encountered the usual misfortune on his way there and ended up being late, he also fell asleep during the classes which upset his teacher. After his remedial classes finished he walked along his usual path home, then he saw her with some random guy he did't know. It upset him seeing her with someone else (that's male), but he wasn't upset at her he was, well it was a confusing feeling to describe. Once Touma looked closer he saw that Misaka didn't seem all that happy being dragged around with this guy, so Touma being the good friend that he was decided to help her escape. When he approached he heard her greet him.

"hey Idiot."-Misaka

"Hey BiriBiri, who's this?"-Kamijou

"Ah, apparently he's a member of my fanclub."-Misaka

"You have a fanclub?"-Kamijou

"Yeah, it's not very surprising, is it?"-Misaka

"For me it is."-Kamijou

"Uh okay, well what was it you wanted... um what was your name again?"-Misaka

"Ah sorry for not introducing myself I'm Arata, Arata Haruka. It's a pleasure to meet you Misaka-sama."-Haruka

"It's nice to meet you as well Haruka-san."-Misaka

"Also I only came over to say hello, but could you introduce me to this person?"-Haruka

"Oh, this is Touma, Touma Kamijou."-Misaka

"It's nice to meet you Kamijou-san."-Haruka

"Ah, same to you Haruka-san."-Kamijou

"Well I'll off now, see you."-Haruka

"See you."-Misaka and Kamijou

"Do your fans do thiis a lot?'-Kamijou

"Hmm I guess it depends on the season, because sometimes I meet a lot o my fans and sometimes I don't this was the first in a while that I have."-Misaka

"That must be bothersome, to deal with obsessive fans all the time."-Kamijou

"I guess."-Misaka

"Well then I should be going now, I still have a roommate to feed."-Kamijou

"See you then."-Misaka

In the end Touma was just glad that she was his friend.

* * *

 **Umm... I'm really sorry for the long wait for this, and then overall it's just a short conversation. 'sigh' I don't even know were this idea came from. By the way I'll be busy working on something else for a while so this story probably won't update any time soon.**

 **Bye, till next time**!


End file.
